Orcus
Summary Orcus is the powerful demon lord of the undead. He began, like many demon lords, as a wicked mortal- a powerful spellcaster. He slowly climbed the ranks of demonhood after his demise until he became Orcus, demon lord of the damned. He would eventually achieve godhood, although this was temporary as he was soon after slaughtered. Orcus has a terrible habit of returning from the dead and squabbling with his fellow demons. It is said that he is one of (if not the most) powerful demon lord, with massive physical strength coming from his massive frame (standing 15 ft tall and weighing 6,000 lbs). Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, possibly 5-B outside of his own realm, Low 2-C inside of his layer of the Abyss Name: Orcus, Tenebrous Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely tens of thousands of years old Classification: Demon Lord Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Enhanced Senses, True Seeing (Cannot be fooled by trickery or illusions), Magic, Necromancy (Can reanimate and control the dead), Death Manipulation (Can induce death, pain, wounds, rot, and etc.), Summoning (Demons and undead), Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Poison Sting, Dispel Magic, Can detect good/magic/thoughts, Shapeshifting, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Astral Projection, Forcefield, Clairvoyance, Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement (Can decrease stats, blind and deafen opponents, can force a target to take part in a quest; if they don't they will receive massive stat losses and eventually will die), Reality Warping with Wish, Intangibility with Gaseous Form, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Acid, Fire, Poison, Electricity, Negative Energy, and Paralysis Attack Potency: Unknown (One of the strongest Demon Lords), possibly Planet level (Far superior to the most powerful dragons, some of whom can reach the size of mountains, and earth elementals, the strongest of which can create landmasses; should maintain the usage of "Wish" and casually dwarf those who use it), possibly far higher (Maintains powers similar to the gods of the verse, who outside of their realms can create worlds and dimensions), Universe level+ inside of his layer of the abyss (Controls all of time and space inside his layer of the Abyss), can negate durability in a number of ways with death magic. Speed: Unknown, probably Infinite within his layer of the Abyss (Controls all time and space) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown, Probably Planet level outside of the Abyss (Far superior to all mortal creatures including even the strongest dragons), Universe level+ inside his own layer of the Abyss Stamina: Infinite; does not require sleep or rest Range: Extended melee range, much further with magic, Multi-Universal with Astral Projection and Scrying Standard Equipment: Wand of Orcus (causes instant death to most beings without huge magical enhancements, furthers his own magical powers) Intelligence: Extremely high. Weaknesses: None notable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Unknown Tier Category:Supreme Beings Category:Gods Category:Demons Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Necromancy Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Summoners Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Acid Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Mind Users Category:Fear Users Category:Weather Users Category:Poison Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Forcefield Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Dungeons and Dragons